The inventon pertains to the field of systems for containing and dispensing multiple fluids. More specifically, the invention presents a system especially suited for multicolor tinting inks, for use in printing apparatus or the like.
As the cost of paper has increased in recent years, it has become less economical for printers to stock large quantities of different colored paper stock. Instead, many printers have turned to "web tinter" systems. These color the base paper stock before use, allowing the printer to replace a multitude of different colored paper with cheaper white stock, which is then tinted whatever color is required by the job. Typically, the inks or dyes used in such applications are alcohol based and must be kept circulating through the tinter.
Currently, a single tank or pail of ink serves as a source of dye. The dye is pumped into a fountain on the tinter. A drain is provided in the side of the fountain as an overflow, from which excess dye is dumped back into the pail. This method is satisfactory while in use for a single color, although this use of open pails with volatile and flammable dyes does lead to concerns about safety. To change colors, the press operator must drain the fountain, disconnect the pail, flush the lines with clear alcohol, then connect a new pail. Each step is done manually. The fluids must be poured to and from tanks or pails, and lines transferred, all of which leads to problems with spillage and loss of dye. The current method of color changing is obviously messy and unsafe.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system for containing multiple tinter dyes with a minimum of manual handling, spillage and escape of fluid.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system for dispensing tinter dyes which permits changing colors easily and quickly.
It is a still further object to provide a fluid-handling system for multiple fluids which minimizes the danger from the use of flammable liquids.
Another problem with present methods of changing colors is that of contamination of one dye stock by the last-used stock. The dye left in the lines and in any connecting piping will flow into the next tank of dye, unless special precautions are taken to clean the equipment. This is especially true in recirculating systems, with the added complexity and piping involved.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a multicolor tank system for tinter inks which allows changing colors with a minimum of contamination of the dyes by other colors.